chica_nunnallys_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinky
Appearance Pinky is a human standing at a short height of 6"4". However, he is able to alter this height whenever he has enough energy. Anyways, his appearance can mimic a little like a marionette's, as his face resembles that of it. However, his skin has turned into a pure black, so he hides it with a pink suit (with a small, crescent moon symbol on it) he wears almost everywhere. This pink suit also has a secondary color, which he calls blond. The only colors that do not go with those colors are his gloves and shoes. (His shoes are a dark brown, while his gloves are a clear white. He has no pupils, but if he makes them appear, their description can take that of a diamond flashing a multiple variety of colors. Personality He mainly is a solid bitch when it comes to confrontations with others. He could care less for how they feel if he hurts their feelings. He mostly isolates himself from the rest of society, which is probably the reason of how he lacks some socializing skills. Nonetheless, Pinky may not seem like the best pick to bond with socially, even if his mask takes the meaning of happiness. In battle, Pinky will be taken into a whole new level. He is seen to have of aggression towards others in battle, hence the reason he's nicknamed "The Smiling Devil". He will not take kindly for breaks in battle, and will not stop attacking unless his opponent submits to defeat. In a battle to the death, this is majorly where Pinky will not accept an apology from his aggressor, but will instead end them in an instant if he can. History Childhood Years Born in a cultivated & wealthy town, Pinky (AKA Javein Joster) couldn't have asked for more. The town was known for its mines having a collection of valuable metals such as silver, so mining was a job that his father partaken in. It was a life Javein took in very well. The only thing that he was ever worried about was his little brother, Bradley, who was a bit frail and couldn't defend himself in the world, so Javein always looked out for him. Other than that, Javein was enrolled into a school of the fine arts, where he excelled with good grades. At this point in life, Javein felt that he was the most happiest child in the world. Teenage Years A happy life then turned somber as his dad died on his 14th birthday from a shot in the head. After this, his mother started to smoke, thinking it would deprive her of . Afterwards, she began to have a romantic relationship with her ex-boyfriend, who aggressively, and purposely, abused Javein and his brother. Some of the townsfolk began to see this horrid problems from the family, and so Javein's reputation began to decrease across the town, resulting in himself falling into the effects . With that, during those 5 horrible years, he began to secretly go into the caves of the town to silently cry to himself, thanks to his grotesque life. But one day, when wandering into the cave for his daily whimpering routine, he couldn't see through the darkened cave and fell into one of the mineshafts, where he discovered the fragment. He saw the crystal as a beauty beyond anything he ever seen, and when going to look closer to it, tripped over a stone, and his chest fell through the crystal. He was dead, but he really wasn't.... Darkness Arises He began to experience negative and unhealthy behavioral problems, lashing out at his parents at some times. But one day, on a cloudy morning, when his parents were asleep, he came up with a solid, but also murderous plan. He woke up his younger brother, picking him up and putting him in the front yard to wait. With that done, he proceeded to go into the back, entering the shed to get the gasoline tank and matches. He poured gasoline around the house, being cautious not to get some on himself. With the plan almost said and done, he pulled out one single match, flicking it quickly across the box to sit the tip aflame. He then....dropped it, smiling as the blazing fire stepped foot into the house, with his parents screaming in pain and agony. While he smiled at his work of art, he pondered about where he and his brother could go now. With quick thinking, he suggested to himself that they would go on bus. When the bus began to move, Javein toke one look back, thinking about all of the horrible torture his parents put him through. Then, he thought to himself again... "Everything about them was so imperfect. Their looks, their attitude, everything. I swear to you, brother, in the future, I will make this world most perfect for you...'No matter what I must exterminate'." Present Days Javien decided to mask his identity, making himself into his new, negative ego, Pinky. He felt that his brother, though, didn't need to change because he felt that his brother has already went through a lot of changes, with the fact he has become mature, smart, and responsible. Nonetheless, he still Bradley even if he's a young adult. Bradley has taken up a job in a large store, while Javein does some he doesn't want his brother to know that he's doing, with them consisting of mercenary, assassin, and hit man obligations. Powers & Abilities The fragment that is embedded deep inside of him has gifted him the powers of the supernatural. And with this simple information now given out, I shall now tell about those powers. Negative Energy Manipulation The fragment piece seems to have a common power to manipulate and convert negative energy, which is basically found in most of the other fragments. Pinky is the user, and so now the power is at his disposal, and has already taken over his emotions. He can manipulate the negative energy consisting that of the fragment and even some of the universe's. This is the same as umbrakinesis, but this energy is more capable of more dangerous power as it doesn't need the shadows or darkness to conjure its uses, and it consists of most of the energy in the universe. With this at his disposal, he is able to show off incredible power, and annihilate foes who dare go against him to turn into nothing but a red stain under his feet. He can even make creatures out of shadows or darkness to fight on his side. He even can use this formidable energy to form a energy barrier around himself, and can heal himself quickly. However, he can only do one at a time in a short while, and cannot perform both actions at the same time or else he might will collaspe. If he were to conjure this power with other chaotic energies such as the Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emeralds, there would be a probability that he would become almost unstoppable, but may will cripple to the floor with agony because of the energy he holds now. Illusion Manipulation Not being that powerful, he has ways to trick his opponents for a great way of attack. He would conjure or form people, things, or places which that person will really think is real, but isn't. But unfortunately, he's not that merciful. So instead of putting the person in a simple illusion, he will draw them into a nightmarish hallucination, usually of him killing them over and over again. He will only stop this progressive illusion until he sees that he has driven his opponent to the point of insanity, or just embarrassing them. Weapons Cresent Staff Pinky's present primary weapon. The head of the staff takes the shape of a cresent moon, except it is a fine, glowing, silverish color and has two curved spikes coming from the back of it. The rod that is connected to it has seemingly ancient marks on it, and seems to be a dark purple. This weapon seems to specialize in the use of 'dark magic, '''as it emits a dark aura surrounding the cresent moon when Pinky is angered. Items Heroldin's Crystal Fragment Edit A fragment piece of the '''Heroldin's Crystal, '''a mystical and almighty treasure that is said to hold a holy power that can even manipulate reality. Its other fragments are scattered around the solar system, and Pinky is determined to find them so that he can achieve godly power. Weaknesses The Mask Pinky seems to have a great bond with the mask, and tends to take it everywhere with him, including in battle. However, knocking the mask clear off his face, or at least make it damaged, will send him in a utterly helpless and confused state as he tries to fix it. This will leave him vulnerable to any sorts of attack. The Fragment The fragment, which lays outside of his chest, cannot be destroyed or damaged. It is nearly unstoppable, unless you touch it. The fragment is very sensitive with Pinky's body, so if you were to hit it or touch it, it would leave Pinky with extreme pain, and will leae him vulnerable to attacks. his can also cause him glitch from reality, making him unable to be hit, but at least he will not be able to hit you too. Quotes ''"You have no idea who your messing with, you imbecile." - Pinky when in battle. Trivia * Pinky has a strange fetish that he will not describe to anyone, but his brother already knows what that festish has to do with... * The crystal mutated his body into a clear darkness, having it be possible for Pinky to become extremely flexible. * He is ambidextrous, being able to use both hands extremely well in combat.